Questions that Need Answers
by Henry S
Summary: My own Code Lyoko fan-fiction. It's kinda unique. Hope you like it.


Questions That Need Answers

A Code Lyoko Fan-Fiction by Henry S.

John Bronsen walked up the steps of Beaux Mont Academy, his heart heavy. He was an American boy, whose parents thought it best if he studied abroad in France for a couple of years. Little did he know that these years would be some of the most exciting of his life. As he walked with Jim, the PE teacher of Beaux Mont to his room, he got the feeling that he this man was familiar. He recognized the untidy brown hair, headband and red shirt, but he couldn't seem to place him.

John finally broke from his daydream when Jim said, "OK Bronsen, here's your room." John replied with a thank you. Jim said "Your roommate is named Ezio Giordano. He's Italian, actually. You know, I once spent some time in Italy." "Really?" John asked "What was it like?" Jim's eyes widened and he replied " I'd rather not talk about it." Now John knew that he recognized Jim from somewhere, but he still couldn't couldn't figure out from where. Jim opened up the door and said" Giordano, this is your new roommate, John Bronsen, he's from America and, he obviously wouldn't know much about what goes on day-to-day here. Just show him the ropes and all that." Ezio was a tall, dark-haired fellow with a nice smile and warm feeling about him. Ezio smiled and raised his hand.

As John shook it, Ezio said "Hi, I'm Ezio. It's nice to meet you!" John smiled back and replied "Nice to meet you too." John and Ezio spent the entire day getting to know each other. Finally, the conversation turned to what kind of TV shows that they liked. John said "I liked this show called Code Lyoko. It's actually from France, it was great." John soon found out that Ezio loved it too. "Don't you think it's kind of weird that some of the people here look and are named like characters from Code Lyoko, like the PE teacher?" John said, he had remembered where he had recognized Jim from earlier that day. Ezio replied "Yeah, I noticed that right away too. It's sort of a mystery, isn't it?"

Ezio introduced John to Lucien and Yvonne the next day. They were some of Ezio's friends and fellow students at Beaux Mont. Lucien was one of the smartest kids at Beaux Mont and liked to program and hack in his free time. Yvonne was a natural-born athlete and loved competition. John soon found that with his new friends, his first month at Beaux Mont went by extremely fast. But it was one Saturday, when they were out in town, that they discovered a secret that would change their lives forever.

John saw it and immediately asked "Hey, what's that big building over there on that island?" Eztio shrugged, but Lucien said " It's an old, abandoned automotive factory." John was intrigued by it. He suggested to the others, "Let's go to it." Yvonne asked "Why? What's the point?" John said "To explore, I guess." He managed to convince them and they entered the factory, John let out a gasp at a familiar sight. There were three ropes hanging from the ceiling leading to a floor. On the floor stood an elevator. John turned to Ezio, and he to looked astonished. John and Ezio swung down to the ground, but Lucien and Yvonne hesitated. John called to them "Come on! I know what's here!" Yvonne didn't move, but asked "How?" John didn't know how to answer, but eventually said "Just trust me!" Finally, Yvonne and Lucien swung down and joined John and Ezio.

They walked to the elevator, and slowly, John pressed the button. Seconds later, the elevator came up and they stepped in the elevator. It went down and they reached a room that was home to a computer of some sort. They stepped out, Lucien and Yvonne, who couldn't believe their eyes just stared, but John and Ezio laughed and John said "We found it!" John stepped back into the computer and said "Guys, get in. There's something we need to see." They went to the 2nd basement and there stood the scanners. They went to the 3rd basement and the supercomputer, itself, appeared. It had the eye of XANA of the side of it, and John knew, that they had found Lyoko. John thought out-loud "But then that means, that they're real as well..." Ezio nodded. He understood that John was talking about the Lyoko warriors. "It's time," said John "That you two know." Lucien and Yvonne looked anxious and excited as he explained about Code Lyoko and the two looked fascinated as the fact dawned on them that they had found Lyoko. John moved to the switch and turned on the supercomputer. They then went up to the console and John took a seat. "Look" he said as he read the monitor, " A message. And a phone number?"

The message read: Congratulations! You have found Lyoko! Please call: 1-332-490-3482. John was about to call the number when Lucien said "Wait!" Let me figure out the codes and how to use this ting first. Lucien spent a couple hours figuring it out, meanwhile, the others waited. Lucien was going over the finer points of operating the supercomputer when it picked up an activated tower. "How is that possible?" John said to the others "XANA is supposed to be destroyed!" Lucien bit his lip and said " Well, we can worry about that later! You guys get down to the scanners, I'll try my best to guide you guys." The trio went into the three scanners and Lucien said "Transfer Yvonne, Scanner Yvonne, Virtualization! Transfer John, Scanner John, Virtualization! Transfer Ezio, Scanner Ezio, Virtualization! The three of them appeared on Lyoko. John wore red and black and a long cape. Ezio appeared wearing a cloak of white with a sword and dagger. Yvonne appeared in blue and green, with a green half-face mask and a bow with arrows. They could hear Lucien say, "OK guys, the tower is a ways behind you, get going!" The began to run there only to be caught off guard by some Kankrelats. John somehow shot a ball of fire at one and destroyed it. Yvonne shot one with her arrows and Ezio stabbed the last Kankrelat with his dagger.

John heard Ezio say to himself "Of course. I look like the guy from Assassin's Creed." They kept going and reached the tower, but Krabbes blocked their way, John and Yvonne managed to beat the Krabbes, but Ezio was devirtualized. John thought for a second and realized "How do we deactivate the tower?" Lucien said "I've got it covered, I entered a code into your system John, you can now deactivate towers! Unfortunately the program only worked for you, so you'll have to be the one to deactivate as no one else can. With that in mind, John ran in the tower and deactivated it with the Code: Lyoko. When they returned to Earth, they realized that if they ever needed to return to the past, Lucien needed to go to Lyoko. After that was sorted out, they talked in the console room.

John said "We should call the number. Maybe they can tell us how XANA survived." Lucien added "We also need to find out what XANA was using the tower for, because he didn't use it to attack Earth." John entered in the phone number and a voice sighed and said "I knew this day would come. There's only one place where you could have seen this number because this cell phone is only used for this." John replied as he smiled, "Yes, we found Lyoko." The voice on the other end sighed and said "Allow me tho introduce myself, then. I am Jeremie Belpois. The others and I will be at the factory in 10 minutes." John replied "Good, because we have some questions for you."


End file.
